What Snow Melts
by IceBlueStar
Summary: It snowed in Konoha! But sometimes it takes the cold to melt the ninja heart! Nejiten and Sasusaku some Naruhina bad summary but the story is good. two-shot
1. Chapter 1 Nejiten

Happy Holidays Everyone!!!! I decided since it is the holidays I'd put up this as a gift to my awesome readers... hopefully you all like it!

Don't own Naruto or the characters and I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

Snow

Ch.1

Nejiten

Snow had finally covered Konoha in a blanket of white. All the ninja in the village were busy with tedious missions such as shoveling roads or putting salt on icy path ways. The few who weren't were trying to keep warm inside their heated homes.

One unfortunate kunoichi was on her way to the training grounds for her daily training session with the stoic Hyuga, Neji. It was below freezing out and poor Tenten had to practice her already perfect weaponry with the man she could never beat.

When she arrived at the training ground Neji was waiting. He was in his usual outfit with few modifications. Instead of his usual shoes he had closed toe ones on and he was wearing a hat but no gloves. Tenten felt a bit foolish because she had on a thick jacket, gloves, ankle boots, and a scarf around her neck.

Neji looked her over and sighed, "How do you expect to fight with all that stuff on?"

"It's cold out. Not everyone can feel nothing like you, Neji," she said a bit annoyed. She took her jacket off and put her scarf on a tree branch. "Ok let's get started then." They both got in a fighting stance and as always Tenten started.

They'd been fighting for about an hour and Neji was winning. At the moment Tenten was low on charka and running away through the trees. Three kunais were thrown at her and in the process of dodging them she slipped on an icy branch. She expected to hit the cold ground, but instead she collided with a hard chest and strong arms.

Tenten looked up and sighed. Neji had caught her; this was by far embarrassing. She looked like a fool who couldn't take care of herself or worse one of those fangirls who needed to be saved all the time.

When Neji landed on the ground Tenten quickly removed herself from his arms. "Thanks Neji," it hurt her pride a bit but she knew that she had to be grateful.

"Are you ok?" he asked. His eyes were impossible to read and his monotone voice gave no evidence of his emotions.

"I'm fine," Tenten said not looking at him.

"Then why aren't you standing on two feet?" Tenten had been balancing on her right foot and of course Neji noticed.

"So I hurt my foot. It's no big deal," she said.

"Then put weight on it."

"You're not the boss of me," she said under her breath.

"What?" he asked his voice freezing her more than the snow.

"Nothing." She hobbled over to her jacket and put it on.

"Are you going to crawl your way across town to your house?" Tenten didn't answer him. "That's what I thought." He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on. Let's go to the Hyuga compound and you can get fixed up there."

Tenten turned to him. "Fine but only because I know it annoys people when I'm there." She smirked. He shook his head.

* * *

Neji had helped Tenten all the way to the Hyuga compound. Though the way he helped her was basically caring her. It was so degrading to her.

Now she was sitting on Neji's bed waiting for him to come back with one of the Hyuga medic nins. Tenten had been in Neji's room before, but not by herself. She looked around studying every thing carefully. The walls were white like the bed and the desk and the dresser were wood. It was a pretty boring room except for a few wall hangings and a couple pictures. The pictures were mostly of the team and a few of them were of his family.

Tenten sighed. She was so bored and it was really cold in the room. She turned and at the foot of the bed was a blanket. Tenten quickly picked it up and wrapped it around herself. Now she had to wait.

When Neji got back he had with him an older woman and two cups in his hands. He gave one to Tenten and started drinking the other himself. The woman began examining her foot while Neji watched intently. When the women finished she told them Tenten's ankle had a fracture which she fixed, but Tenten was to stay off it for the day and tomorrow as well. Then Neji thanked her and she left.

Neji then turned to Tenten with a look of disappointment. Tenten laughed inside, now Neil couldn't train with her for a day. She took a sip of her drink and made a disgusted face. 'Ew Hyuga tea,' she thought to herself.

"Don't like tea?" Neji asked.

"You know I like tea. I just hate when you make it," Neji looked at his cup. He made her tea all the time in different ways each time. "You usually have no sugar and when you put sugar in you pour the entire jar in the cup."

"Next time make your own tea then."

"Fine," she smiled. "Are you disappointed you can't train now?"

"What are you talking about? I can still train."

"You'd leave me here by myself?" her eyes jumped out of her head. He smirked.

"Hm…" Neji moved over to the window and opened it. Tenten looked questioningly at him.

"Close that it's cold," she said as she pulled the blanket around herself. She got up quickly and hopped over to him. She was about to reach the window where he was now sitting when she tripped. Neji attempted to catch her but only managed to make the two fall out the window.

They landed in the snow with Tenten on top of Neji. She looked down at him in shock. "Neji are you ok?"

"Fine," he stared at her. "Are you going to get off?" She quickly jumped up and sat in the snow.

"Sorry!" she crossed her arms indicating she was cold. "The snow is so cold."

"It's not that bad."

Tenten balled up some snow next to her and slammed it on Neji's head. "Now is it cold?" He turned and glared at her.

Almost reading his thoughts she stood up and tried to run away. Unfortunately for her a few seconds later she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand hold a bunch of snow to her head. Even after catching her and getting her back for the snow ball to the head, Neji still didn't release her. "Not fair! I can't run like you." She complained.

"You're so childish, Tenten." he said.

"No I'm-" she stopped when she felt his lips meet her cheek.

"Yes you are."

"Whatever just means I have more fun," she smiled back at him."

"Hm." He smirked.

* * *

How was it? I'm hoping to put up a SasuSaku chapter too, so look for it. Until then please review and have a great holiday!


	2. Chapter 2 Sasusaku

OMG!! I can't believe its already Christmas. I've had so much to do and no time but I got this chapter up so that's good. So this is a SasuSaku and some NaruHina so I hope you all like it.

I don't own Naruto or the characters

Enjoy!

* * *

Snow

Ch.2

SasuSaku/ NaruHina

Team 7 had decided to go to lunch at Ichiraku's for the day which of course meant Sasuke and Sakura were buying. After Naruto cleaned out the old man's shop they all started walking around the village together.

While they were stopped at a store where Sakura had wanted to look at when Hinata came walking passed. "Hey Hinata!" Sakura called.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke. H-hello N-naruto," said the slightly stuttering girl. Sakura sighed; Hinata had gotten over her stuttering with everyone except Naruto. He of course didn't notice though.

"Hey Hinata! How's it going?" the blond haired ninja yelled. The poor girl began turning red and Sakura glared at Naruto.

"N-naruto…" Hinata's eyes rolled back in her head and she hit the ground.

"Hinata!!" Naruto started freaking out. "Sakura what do I- Sakura? Sasuke?" Naruto looked around and saw no one. This made him freak out more. He looked down at the purple haired girl debating on what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura had pulled Sasuke into the store she'd stopped at and they'd escaped out the back door. "Sakura stop pulling me," Sasuke said ripping his hand out of her grip.

"Sorry," she turned to him and smiled. "I just wanted to get those two by themselves."

Sasuke simply hn'ed and started walking away. "Hey where are you going?" Sakura called after him.

"Some where other than here," he said stopping. Sakura looked to the ground a bit depressed. "You coming?" She immediately looked up smiling.

"Yeah!" she said going to catch up to him.

* * *

They were walking toward the bridge where Team 7 use to meet. Sakura ran ahead to look over the bridge at the river. "I'm surprised," she said as Sasuke caught up. "The water didn't freeze."

"It's not cold enough for it to," he said coming up behind her.

"Still, it is pretty cold," she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Then why are you outside?"

"Because if I wasn't I'd have to be by myself." Sakura turned to face him.

"What makes you say that?"

"No one is home at my house so I would be alone," she smiled. "Oh that reminds me I have to talk to Ino." Sasuke followed making new foot prints next to hers.

They walked toward the Yamanaka flower shop and stopped only once next to a huge snow bank "Hn?" Sasuke turned and saw Sakura lying in on the snow bank flailing her arms and legs while laughing. "What are you doing?" he asked kind of embarrassed to be seen with such a childish person.

Sakura stood up and brushed the snow off herself. "I made a snow angel." She examined the work of art she'd created and smiled. "Isn't it nice?"

"A snow angel made by you?" he looked over at it. "Aren't angels supposed to be nice?" He smirked light so she wouldn't see it.

"Are you implying that I'm _not_ kind?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Is that a trick question?" he looked at her.

"Hey!" Sakura went to slap him but he dodged it and ran in the direction of Ino's. Sakura ran after him only to catch him standing in the door way of the flower shop waiting. "Gotcha!" she went to grab him but clumsily tripped over a flower pot. Instead of the ground Sakura hit Sasuke while he caught her arms to steady her.

Sakura turned her head to face Ino at the counter. "Are you trying to kill someone?! Huh?" she said not changing her position of leaning on Sasuke. "What if Sasuke hadn't-" she continued complaining until Ino interrupted.

"Look above your head," Sakura did with Sasuke following suit. "It's mistletoe." The blond smiled mischievously.

The couple in the doorway froze. Just because they were under the mistletoe didn't mean they really had to kiss, did it? But with Ino there'd be no choice. "Come on now, go for it," the girl behind the counter persisted.

Sasuke looked at Sakura "Why'd you need to come here again?"

"It's Ino. There is no way around it." Sakura sighed. "Sorry." Sasuke quickly caught her lips and held her to him.

When he released her he smirked. "Don't be sorry." Sakura blushed lightly and turned to look at her laughing best friend.

"What the hell? Why do you have mistletoe up?"

"Well it is the holidays," Ino answered as Sakura approached the counter. "So how was it?" Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke's ears perked. What would she say?

"It was ok," she answered finally looking a little pinker than she already was.

"That's boring," Ino said.

'Damn girls,' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked outside still smirking a little.

* * *

When Hinata finally woke up she was lying on a couch in small apartment. She was completely confused and had no idea how'd she'd gotten there. "Oh good you're awake," someone beside her said.

Hinata turned and saw Naruto sporting a large grin. "N-naruto?"

"Here I made you some ramen in case you were hungry." He handed her a plastic bowl with some chop sticks.

"T-thanks," she said taking a bit. "Um… W-where am I e-exactly?" she asked a bit curious.

"Oh well when you fainted I wasn't really sure what to do so I brought you back to my apartment," he laughed nervously.

'I'm in Naruto's apartment?' She turned bright red and hit the floor.

"Aawww! Not again!"

"N-naruto…"

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it. If so please review. Have a happy holiday and Happy New Years!


End file.
